Moment in Time
by new lights
Summary: Finnick and Annie met when they were younger, and as time progresses they grow closer. When Finnick is reaped though, their problems have only begun, and they find that their love is undying no matter what they face. Finnick and Annie, beginning to end.
1. Crush

**Hey guys, thank you for clicking on this story :)**

**I'm making another Finnick and Annie story called "I'll Never Lose You" and I decided to start this one also because I wanted on where Finnick and Annie met as little kids. Tell me if you like it, and tell me if you don't. As always please review, it's make me super de duper happy!**

**None of these characters belong to me, they all belong to Suzanne Collins. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Four years before the 65th annual Hunger Games.<strong>

**/Annie/**

I knot the rope tightly, and then repeat the steps. My hands work diligently as I tie the net. My eyes are focused on my fingers, and even though they ache I continue. "Is that good?" I ask the ten year old boy next to me.

He nods. "Really good. Now connect these two." He grabs two of the strings and hands them to me. He ties the first one as an example. Then he let's me take over.

I start tying the two together. I do this over and over again. This is what I get for asking him to help me make a net, I continuously scold soon the circulation drains from my fingers after a little and they become numb. "I think..." I whisper. I drop the net and flex my fingers and make them into a fist, and repeat this gesture. "I need a brake."

Finnick laughs. "Yes, you can take a break Annie." I grin at him in thanks. Finnick stands up in the sand and squints at the sky. His bronze hair glistening off the sun. His tan skin is glowing in the light, as he raises his hand to shade his sea green eyes. I have known this boy my whole life, we found other randomly as toddlers on the beach, and I vaguely remember pinky swearing him we were to meet here from ten in the morning until two in the afternoon, and here we are. Once he started school we met on afternoons. Never once had one of us broken our promise to each other.

He peers around, trying to think of something to do. He looks around and then halts. He kicks my foot to get my attention and stares down at me. I stare at him, and wait for him to say something. He points at a distant tree that is off the beach and on the street. He smiles and gets a deviant look on his face. "I'll race you to that tree." His eyes are eager and challenging.

I cross my arms and lay back in the sand. I do not care if my hair gets covered in it. I feel the warmness of it heats my arms, as I outstretch them in the sand. "I'm very tired Finnick, maybe later. Can we just rest for a moment?" I ask innocently. I close my eyes and see orange instead of black because the sun is so bright. I open my eyes and see Finnick standing in front of my feet, his head blocking the sun from view. I see a smirk on his face, and his eyes mocking.

"Sure, I understand," He says, kicking sand on my foot. "Just because you're a little girl, you can rest for now."

My blood boils and a trigger just got set off in my mind that should always be left alone. I hate it when people make me feel inferior, especially when Finnick teases me about being a little girl. I get up almost automatically and peer at him. His smirk is still there, and he raises an eyebrow. "Oh Ann, it's okay, just lay down and relax for a little okay? You need to rest, I know how hard the day is for a little one like you." He pats the top of my head, which is only reaches about his mouth. He tugs lightly on a piece of hair to bother me even more.

I smile sweetly, and grab his wrist of the hand that was tugging on my hair. "Finn, I'm not a little kid. I'm only two years younger than you. If I'm a kid you are a kid."

Finnick laughs breezily. "I am not a kid. Two years is a long time!" He says wiggling his hand out of my grasp. "Besides, I will just win anyway, no use in trying," He says, tugging on my hair once quickly, and then backing away before I can slap his hand.

"Not this time fishboy," I say, and ready my position. My eyes glaring at the tree. Finnick still is standing there. "You are going to have a hard time winning like that, just standing there," I point out. Finnick still is smiling and gets ready. "Your call when to start," I say and then quickly add, "No letting me win!" He doesn't look at me but he nods, his expression highly amused. I wait, my heart pounding my eyes narrowed.

"Ready," He says, "On three. One... Two... Three!" He yells and we begin sprinting.

At first we are side by side, and then I start to drift a bit ahead. My legs are rushing, going as fast as they can. The tree's closer, only a few yards away. Faster! Faster! I push myself. I kick sand up with every step. I'm almost on the pavement. When I hit it my feet ache, but I still keep going. I don't even look back to get perspective where Finnick is, I continue to run. I am almost at the tree, I am so close. Yards away, and I feel victory pumping through my veins until I see a figure race by me and in a split second I see Finnick slamming his hands on the tree, right before I can. I scowl at him while he grins widely, too widely to be serious.

"What was that about you winning?" He teases.

"I let you win!" I exclaim breathlessly, crossing my arms.

"So you let me win every time I guess?" He asks playfully. I bite my lip and avoid eye contact as I nod. He begins laughing and so I step on his foot. He just continues and tries to step on mine but I avoid his foot.

"And what happened to no letting me win? You should honor our agreements," He says, sarcasm bubbling in his voice.

"You aren't even that good!" I complain. "Says the loser right," He says. He grabs my hand and gives it a little reassuring squeeze.

"I'm not the loser because I let you win!" I mumble.

"Only a little kid would say that," He whispers in my ear.

"I'm not a little kid!" I demand. He huffs up his chest and moves toward me, making me feel towered so I step back. I stand on the tip of my toes but it still does nothing, I'm still way shorter than him. He exhales and puts his arm around my shoulder. We begin walking back, regaining our energy. I stare at my feet, Finnick stares at me. I live in mind and doze off, not noticing what's going on around me. I would beat Finnick someday right?

Then out of nowhere a figure pops up and I run into it. I look up horrified to see its a peacekeeper. My lips tremble as I stare at the man's angry face. "Watch where you're going kid!" Yells the peacekeeper. He pushes me over so I stumble into Finnick's arms. Finnick holds me defensively as the man grimaces in disgust as he walks away.

Finnick scowls, and yells after him, "She is not a kid sir!"

I stare at him confused and shocked.

The peacekeeper turns around and stomps over to us. "What did you say," He points his index finger about and inch away from face.

Mortified, I hear Finnick begin to repeat the statement.

I put my hand over his mouth, and quickly say, "Nothing, he didn't say anything, neither did I. I will try to stay out of your way sir I apologize." I quickly turn around and intertwine Finnick's fingers in mine as I drag him back down to the beach.

He's growling unintelligible things at me, angrily saying that I let the peacekeeper get away unharmed. I lead him to my net and tell him to tie some ropes. He snarls at me, but grabs the nets and starts tying strings. He's breathing heavily, and whenever he stops to complain I tell him to be quiet and keep on tying knots. I sit there and rub circles on his back. Eventually we make a game where I trace a letter on his back, and he has to guess it. After a little, his rapid breathing slows down a bit, and stare at him carefully. I ask him if he is okay, and he nods. His face is no longer red and his eyebrows aren't furrowed anymore. After a little I ask him the question that has been bewildering me.

"Why did you stand up for me? To the peacekeeper I mean." He puts down the net and stares at me seriously.

"We can't let the Capitol boss us around, Annie." He grasps my hand. "No one can be mean to you like that, without me telling them off."

I smile a little. "As for you," I say. I release his hand and let him go back to knotting. I sit there for a little, living inside my mind, watching the waves, but not entirely seeing them. Each one is crashing closer and closer. I let Finnick stop knotting, and I lean my head against his shoulder. I look at the sun and see it's lower, and it's probably past four o'clock. I stand up, and he looks at me curiously. "Time for me to go home," I say, feeling upset.

Home, I hated my home. My father betrayed me, my mother hates me, and my siblings ignore me because they believe I'm mad.

Finnick holds up his hand and I try to pull him up, and after great struggle because he's not helping me at all as a joke. I pull him up finally, but I stumble backwards. He grabs my waist, and pulls me up close to him and steadies me. I look into his green eyes, and feel a strange warmth in me that I hadn't ever felt before. He looks at me seriously, and I feel my blood boiling, and I know I'm blushing. Embarrassed, I pull away from his grasp and look at the ground smiling. _What is happening?_ I think to myself.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asks, almost hopeful.

Without even thinking about it my head nods eagerly. He walks next me, and in silence, but it was nice, so I could think. Why was I feeling so different about Finnick all the sudden? Why did I blush whenever he touches me, or talks to me. My heart is pounding right now. "Finnick?" I say once we get to my house.

"Yes," He responds. "Why did you tell the peacekeeper not to call me a kid?" I ask, curious for what the answer is.

Finnick stops and thinks for a moment. His gorgeous face glistening in the light. He smiles lightly at me, his cheeks blushing to my surprise; he never blushes. "That's my name for you, he stole it."

"Kid?" I ask. That's a weird nickname.

He sighs. "Annie, I don't call you kid because you are a kid, I call it that cause I you're my best friend and I like to mess with you," He says, as he nudges my chin lightly with his fist. I laugh lightly and nod. "Don't worry, in a few years it won't be kid anymore. I'll think of something else, more original for you, because he stole it."

"Annie's okay," I say laughing lightly. Then I stare at my house. "Goodbye," I whisper. My body reacts before my mind does, and I wrap my arms around him. I lean my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around my waist and leans his head against mine.

"I..." He starts, then stops.

I feel heated, and the feeling of his arms around me makes it seem like I don't have a trouble in the world. He pulls away, and I walk towards my house. I wave to him lightly, and then walk inside. As soon as I close the door my mind is racing. My heart's pounding and it seems like Finnick has invaded my mind. He's all I can think of at the moment. Then it hits me- I have a crush on Finnick Odair. My best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's all for chapter one, I hope you found it cute, and please, again review because I want to know how I'm doing.<strong>

**Click Button below :)**


	2. Lucky

**Hey there!  
>Here's chapter two and I really hope you like it.<strong>

**It's really long, and I'm sorry it took a wee bit longer than I hoped, I just wanted it to be perfect grammar wise, and I hope it is.**

**THOUGH, Finnick and Annie are kids here, so when they talk if it sounds a little childish that's because they are children :)**

**Thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed and for the story alerts. Please review again, because I really want to know how I'm doing, and your guys' feedback is the most important of course!  
>I don't own anything-I wish I did, but I don't. I mean, Nero and Lancen are mine, but they aren't really in this chapter a lot.<strong>

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight years before the sixty fifth annual Annual Hunger Games.<strong>

/Finnick/

I wake up in the morning in my bed. My lips are parted slightly as I feel the wetness on my pillow. Appalled, I sit up and quickly realize I was drooling in my sleep. Blushing I look around to make sure no one is there. I quickly flip the pillow over to a nice clean white side. My eyes avert my pillow in embarrassment.

I wearily step off my bed, and trip over one of my books, which are scattered all over the floor. I get up back up and see I fell asleep in my clothes. I usually do, I stay up late reading books about how to make new knots, and others about different fishing techniques. I am fascinated with the different ways to do things. I will bring a small piece of yarn my mother would us to sew, and steal a flashlight from my brother's room. I turn the flashlight on at night, under the covers, and practice the knots.

I don't feel like changing, so I remain in my shorts and t-shirt. I walk to the mirror and grin into it, and see my missing front tooth. I run my hand over my tousled bronze hair as I see my brothers do when they wake up. I turn, and go back to my bed, and stare at the window about four feet above my bed that has a view of the ocean. I wistfully yearn to see the ocean, the waves, the sky, and the sand. I get on my bed cautiously, making sure my screeching bed would not wake up my mother, her tempers flare when she finds me standing on my bed. In fact, her tempers flare more and more often since my father died. I pull up the heel of my foot to try and gain some height, and I succeed in seeing through the round window.

I see the waves crashing and feel the urge to go there, even though the sky is getting cloudy, and the sun is barely raised. It's not even that nice out yet the beach is my home, and I can't imagine not being near it. I always feel a yearning coming from my stomach. Perhaps that is from hunger right now, but I'm not entirely sure.

I want to go to the beach, I decide. I look at the clock though, and it's seven in the morning, and mother isn't an early riser. I will have to wake her up before I leave, which will undeniably annoy her. She hates being woken up in the morning, especially by me.

I get up and leave my room, creeping by my older brother, Lancen's room. He's been gone for a while. I haven't seen him in two years. Mother says he's not here anymore, and I wonder where he is, or when he is coming back. Last I remember he volunteered to be a tribute in some kind of tournament. I shrug it off, and pass his room.

I walk even slower by my other brother Nero's room, and take a deep breath. If I were to wake him up there is no doubt he'd punch me or something. He is harsh, and is vicious. Nero is about six years older than me, he doesn't really like me I believe. I barely ever see him, he is often training, and working on his strength, but when I do he sneers whenever I pass by him, and rolls his eyes whenever I speak of my interests. Mother says he just wants to be hard on me so I am my best, but I know better. He hates me. I don't like too talk to him very much, honestly I am a bit intimidated by him.

I pass his room, and exhale, and walk to my mother's room. I always have to take a deep breath before I enter. I get nervous when I talk to her, and I'm not to sure why.

"Mother," I say quietly.

I don't see her face, it is covered by a mixture of hair and pillows. Her nose is only slightly visible outside of her blanket of bronze hair. Her body is weaved within the blankets, and you can tell she's been tossing and turning all night. She doesn't sleep well now that she doesn't have my father with her. She grunts lightly at the sound of my voice. She sits up slightly with her eyes squinted at me.

"What Finnick?" She snaps.

I frown at her tone, and my eyes shoot to the ground. "Sorry for waking you, I am going to the beach okay?" I murmur.

She lays back down and mumbles a slurred and cold, "Fine." My eyebrows furrow, but I nod and turn.I close her door and walk down the stairs.

Once at the bottom I go to the kitchen. I open a bag and rip off a piece of bread. I stuff it in my mouth and chew. I leave the bag open and just walk out of the kitchen, and out the front door. A little gift for Nero and Mother when they wake up-stale bread.

My house is right on the beach, and I go there nearly everyday. I get to the sand, and feel only slight warmth in it today, rather than it burning my feet. The wind is blowing hard, and pushing my hair back in the air, and goosebumps emerge on my arms.

I run around for a little, but then step on something sharp. I growl in pain, and pick up my foot to see seashell in the ground. It's a conch shell, and even though it's rough, it's beautiful and is full of colors. I immediately love it, the way the colors mix, the texture, everything. I grip it tightly in my hand and smile.

What a lucky thing to have happen to me, I think to myself, I rarely ever am satisfied with any shell.

"That's mine you know," A voice says. I look up and see a girl about two years younger than I.

She has tan skin, dark brown wavy hair tied up in pigtails, amazing green eyes and slight freckles. She is staring at me with her huge eyes, and a slight smile.

"No it is not," I murmur. I hold it up, "Finders keepers," I say simply, repeating what I heard Nero say when I was younger.

She giggles a bit. "I wasn't going to take it back," She says to my dismay.

I scowl, "Well... Why not?" I snap.

She shrugs. "You found it."

I look at her confused. "Don't you want it? It's a cool sea shell."

She grins slightly, "It brings good luck," She says randomly.

"How do you know?" I ask accusingly.

She looks at me blankly. "I don't, I just believe it does. I mean, we aren't dead are we?"

I pick up my foot. "That good luck shell hurt my foot!" I moan.

She laughs, and looks at my foot. "It wanted to find you." She says breezily. "I buried it in the ground, because I read in a book if you bury something in the ground, whoever finds it will be your true love."

I stare at her shocked. "I'm not your true love I am only six!" And then I avert my eyes from hers and transfix them on the shell. How much power did this simple little thing posses according to this girl?

Her laughter reduces to giggles. "It was just a book, I don't know if it is true."

I hold the shell out. "You can have it," I say. I don't want this to decide my fate.

"No, you have it, if you ever need luck," She close his hand.

She turns away to leave, but some impulse makes me quickly say, "What is your name?"

She turns back, "Annie. Annie Cresta, how about you?"

"Finnick Odair," I say proudly.

Annie smiles at me and says, "Finnick, what an cool name. Well Finnick, besides what the book says about you being my true love, I believe you were meant to find that sea shell for a reason, and I would like to make sure my lucky charm is doing well so can we meet more often?"

I think about all the horrible things going on at home and I find myself nodding.

"Every day, ten to two," I say to her.

She holds out her pinkie, "Pinkie swear?"

I nod and wrap my pinkie finger around hers.

She grins, and I let go of her finger.

She turns and runs off, then stops, waves, and yells, "Finnick, don't forget!"

I find myself smiling after she leaves, and excited to see her tomorrow. I sit in the sand and catch my breath, and stare at her figure moving away. She was so bold, so different than all the girls in my class. Without my permission, my mind thinks, that is the girl you are going to marry. I scowl, wondering why I just thought that. I would not marry her, I am only six like I said. Then I look at my foot, and don't feel any pain any more, in fact, it feels better than ever. I stare at the shell, and look at it. I toss it up and catch it. Maybe it was lucky.

* * *

><p>I look at my watch. Nine fifty-eight. Where is she? I search around bewildered.<p>

She's not coming, a voice saws negatively in my head. I sigh and look at my watch again. Nine fifty eight and thirty seconds. No one in sight. I kick the sand nervously, and frantically looking around. I was actually looking forward to this. I frown, thinking this was one of the only thing that I have looked forward to in a while. I sigh wistfully and bounce on the balls of my feet.

Nine fifty-nine and fifteen seconds. Thank gosh I read that book that thought you how to tell time. Tick tock, tick tock. No one in sight, not even a little girl of four.

To think I actually believed she would keep her promise? Never trust a little kid, I scold myself. Tick tock, tick tock.

I put my hand in the pocket of jacket, and feel fuzz, and a small smooth surface. I grip the object and pull out the shell. Fifteen more seconds. I stare at the shell and grip it in tightly in a fist. Good luck? Sure it is, I think with an annoyed smirk on my face. It has brought me to sitting alone on a chilled beach, looking like a fool.

I look at my clock again. Five... Four... Three... Two...

I look up and I see two green eyes staring at me widely. I am shocked, confused as to where she came from. She crosses her arms, reading my expression. "What?"

I am speechless and just stutter a few words before she cuts me off.

"What? You thought I wouldn't come."

I blush slightly. How is she so bold? Her tan arms uncross as she rose an eyebrow.

I remain silent in shock.

"Well, answer me," Annie says tapping her foot, trying to look like an adult.

"I did not..." I utter a few words, but see her expression as unconvinced.

She rolls her eyes. "Finnick, you look scared. Why?"

"I thought you wouldn't come," I say sheepishly.

"Oh," She responds scowling. "Well, why?" She snaps.

I point at my clock, "You weren't here yet, and I didn't think you were going to come, and it was almost ten o'clock, and well..."

Annie frowns to my confusion. "My mother wouldn't let me come, she yelled at me. So I sneaked out, that was why I was late," She murmurs.

"Why did she yell at you?" I ask her.

She stiffens and quickly responds, "None of your business!" I nearly laugh because she pronounces business like busy-ness.

"Okay, fine." I mumble. "So what do ya wanna do?"

She shrugs. "Swim? Collect seashells? Race? Make a-"

I cut her off and say, "Let's race!" I say ecstatic. I love racing, I'll most likely beat her at that.

She shrugs. "Fine," She says, a little confused, but I am already looking for destinations to race to.

"Oh Finnick?" Annie says breezily. "I don't ever break a promise!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two years before the 65th annual Hunger Games.<strong>

"Finnick," I hear Annie's voice in my ear, a tingle runs down my spine as I feel her breath on my skin. "It is too tight," She takes my callous hands in hers and loosens the knot.

I grin at her, "Who knew you'd become better at knots than me," I say as she removes her soft fingers away.

She smiles. "I did," She teases. I roll my eyes at her. She goes back to her side and ties her knots for the net. "Finnick," She says, and on command I look up at her. "You know you are still better than me."

I smile to myself and don't answer because it is true. I drop the ropes and grimace.

"What?"Annie says jokingly. "The kid can't take anymore."

"Annie, I cannot feel my hands," I laugh.

She drops her ropes and comes over and rubs circles in my knuckles, and I drape my legs across hers.

"What's bothering you Fin?" She asks carefully, without lifting her head up. How does she know something is wrong? "You're tying too tight."

"Annie," I say, and on command her head darts up to my response. "I am scared for the reaping," I murmur.

She rubs the circles softer, as if soothing me. "Fin, it will be okay, you won't get picked, and if you do get picked someone'll volunteer."

I look down. "How do you know that?" I think back to the day where I said that about the seashell and I have not had anything terrible happen to me, and I see the same look in her eyes, and I believe her. I think of something else, and ask her quizzically, "What if I were to die, how would you cope?"

She raises an eyebrow, "But you won't get reaped. And you will not die."

"Why?" I ask. What does she see in me that I don't?

She looks at me seriously. "Because you will pinkie swear you will not die, not unless you're an old man and you are ready."

"You too, except an old woman," I say and she laughs. I hold up my pinkie and she wraps hers around mine. It is odd we still did this, but I do not care. "But..." I say and she groans. "If I were to die in some random event..." I sat slowly, and then quickly add, "What would happen to you."

"Then you would have broken your pinkie swear..." She argues.

I grab her hands, and pull her slightly closer to me. "Annie, forget the pinkie swear, just if I did," I peer at her through my eyelashes. "What would you do?"

Annie stares at our hands intertwined. "I would want to go with you," She whispers.

"Why?" I ask her curiously.

She smiles, and says seriously, but also happily, "You are, like, my favorite aspect of the day." I wrap my arm around her waist and she leans her cheek on my shoulder. I tug a piece of her hair and she gets darts back up off my shoulder. I take a moment to absorbs how she looks as she laughs and slaps my hand. Her green eyes are as beautiful as the first day I met her. Her freckles are disappearing, and her wavy hair is to her waist. I smile. I wait, but she doesn't ask me the same question back. I am not sure why. She stands up and walks around the net and sits next to me. "You are my best friend Finnick," She says.

The words best and friend were my both my favorite and least favorite words. It is my favorite words because she considers me as her best friend. It is my least favorite because she probably considers me as no more. I blink quickly, wondering why I kept on thinking random thoughts where I want to be more than just friends with her. That little voice in the back of my head is getting louder and louder. I wonder if I was meant to find that seashell. I'm confused, but I smile though, and continue to tie the rope.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, this chapters really long I know, but I hope you liked it :)<strong>

**I kinda like this story better, and I would LOVE it if you would review, but as always thanks for reading.**

**I'll update soon, okey dokey?**

**Btw, did Finnick and Annie sound childish enough, because I HATE stories where they are like five and they sound like a twenty year old.**

**Thanks!**

**-New Lights :D**


	3. Like a broken wave

**Hey guys!**

**Here is my third chapter and I really hope you like this! **

**I'm trying to get the plot up and running:) Don't worry, more cute moments are to come.**

**I'm going to update soon hopefully, so yeah :)**

**Please review because it motivates me, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I hope that I am portraying Finnick and Annie in the right way.  
><strong>

**As always these characters sadly don't belong to. Wish they did, but they don't. Some do, and you know which ones I'm talking about but anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I sit on the beach, my chin leaning on my knee. I blink and a tear slithers down my cheek. My bottom lip quivers and I stare at the ocean under the sunset. Each wave will crash. Each wave is pulled back in the ocean. I feel like that's what life is like-the waves. Our life forms, like a wave does back in the ocean. Then it grows, we grow. As we turn into a wave, we turn into adults. Then we crash, and that is when we leave our parents, and we are on our own. We spread out along the shore, and once we find a spot that we can no longer pull up, we find who we love, and settle down. As we pull back to the ocean we form a new wave, or we have children. We keep pulling back until they crash, and then we disappear but our force is still there until our grandchildren come, and then after a little we disappear into the ocean.<p>

I make a yelp, and bury my face in my knee. I know that some waves, they are only starting, they are only forming until something cuts it off. Maybe it is a rip current. That was what the Hunger Games could be for me. Perhaps I could be the biggest wave ever, only to be pulled back to death by being reaped. No matter how hard I fight, I will be pulled back.

Tears flow from my eyes as I whimper. I pull my eyebrows together and cry. I jump when two hands weave through my arms, and wrapping around my waist. His head leans on my shoulder, and I feel his breath in my ear, which makes me cry harder. I may never feel that after tomorrow. The feeling of this boys breath on my skin, and his arms around my waist. It is my only comfort, I learned. His essence is the only one that can cure my depression. Though I know if I got reaped I would die, and I will be alone.

"Annie," Finnick's voice says softly. I continue to cry, I am so embarrassed by my weakness around him, but I kept help it. My tears keep overflowing and falling down my cheeks.

"I-" I stutter, and then overcome by a rapid sigh.

He holds me softly and rocks me back an forth. He murmurs slight "it's okay," and "calm down," until I finally stop whimpering and he softens his grip around me. He grabs my hands and intertwines his fingers with mine. I see his face for the first time, and am overwhelmed by him as usual. His green eyes mesmerize me, and his bronze hair is tousled and shaggy and his strands glisten in the light.

"Annie, look at me," He whispers. I ignore his comment because I already am. "Don't be scared," He says, as he releases my hands and runs his fingers through my hair. "You're safe, Annie. I won't let anyone hurt you, I won't let anyone make you upset."

I inhale, and exhale deeply. "Fin..." I mumble. Though I don't finish. What can I say? I bury my face in his shoulder.

"Annie," He coaxes, as I nod in his shoulder. "Do you recall when I was scared to be reaped?" I nod. "And you said, if I were to be reaped, I would be replaced with a volunteer, and you made me pinkie swear I wouldn't die." I lift my head up, and he lightly caresses the line of my jaw. "Do you?" He says softly. I sniffle, but nod. "What makes it different for you?"

I look down. I whisper. "I don't understand why. I don't get it. I feel like something bad is going to happen tomorrow." I wilt my head.

"Why?" Finnick asks, his voice velvety.

I don't answer. I don't know the answer.

"Annie," He mumbles, placing a finger under my chin, pulling my face slightly up. "You pinkie swore to me you would not die until you are an old lady, with your permission to die."

I nod and I wipe a tear from the rim of my eye, and I smile and laugh slightly.

A new thought strikes me. I can feel when something bad is going to happen... "Am I mad?" I moan.

Finnick laughs out loud. I lightly nudge him. "Finnick," I say, almost giggling, but attempting not to. "This is no laughing matter-answer me!"

He calms a bit and wraps his arm around me. "If you are mad, I am insane. You are not mad, and if you are, perhaps we all are." He grips my hand. I look down, attempting a smile, but my eyes, I know, are unconvincing to him.

"We are all mad," I laugh at the ridiculous thought. "I wonder who's sane."

He shrugs, and then snorts under his breath. "Perhaps the people who are insane in our heads."

A thought wipes over my mind as I look off into the distance. It is crazy, and it is stupid, but I ask anyway. "Finnick, if we are mad, perhaps we could run off," He sends me a confused look, but I continue. "What if we were to not show up on reaping day, and just steal a fishing boat and see where these waters go. Live off of fish, and we'd sail until we found somewhere where we could be safe."He smiles to himself, but makes no comment. "Think about it Fin," I say. "Just you and me in the ocean-"

He cuts me off, by laughing. "Annie, you wouldn't be able to live with me for that long," He exclaims. "You'd push me off the boat!"

I laugh at the thought, knowing I would do that, but only out of humor. I sarcastically respond, "Me? Oh I would never do such a thing!" I wait until his laughter dies down to continue. "So what do you think?"

He smiles apologetically, and shakes his head. Confused and annoyed, I avert my eyes scowling, and look into the ocean. The suns bright orange is sinking into the dark blue abyss of water by now. Finnick asks me to look at him, but I turn my head the other way childishly.

"Annie," He sighs. "I would go anywhere in the world with you, you should know that." I turn my head at his remark, and stare at his profile. His bronze hair reflects lights off the sun's dying beams, and his skin is nearly radiating. His green eyes are staring into the distance, as he continues. "Snow's probably watching us right now through a camera somewhere, and they'd catch us. I couldn't bare to see you tortured, I'd rather die. I know that if we attempt, we will fail." His face turns so his eyes stare carefully into mine. "We already live in hell here, and imagine what the capitol would do to us if we didn't follow the rules."

I nod, knowing he's right. I bite my lip, and look slightly downwards, which I always do when I'm thinking hard. "Though there has to be someway..."

Finnick frowns and shakes his head. "There's not," He says, almost to himself. "And if there were, there is no way advanced enough that we could figure it out in one night." I stare into his eyes, and they indicate truth, not fear or weakness.

"We couldn't, you're right," I agree. "I just wish that we didn't have to live like this."

He grins slightly, and jokes, "Perhaps all us mad people believe so too." I laugh at the sudden shift in his tone. He smiles even more widely. "Just seeing your smile," He whispers. "It's what keeps me alive." I stop smiling at that, and he clasps his hands around his neck and makes a joking sound. I giggle at him, and he releases his hands and sighs in fake relief. "Wow, that was close!" He says sarcastically.

I squint at the horizon, seeing just a thin line of sun, peaking above the water. I get back to focus quickly. "Finnick, I won't ever not-smile again," I say, grinning really largely, and squinting my eyes.

He stares at me and backs up with wide eyes. "You look kind of scary to be honest," He laughs.

I relax my mouth and move my bottom jaw back and forth. "Yeah, you're right, I'd get smiling cramps anyway."

Finnick smiles widely. I stare at his face shyly. His eyes are still that amazing green, and he's become probably most of the handsome men in probably all of Panem. I wonder how I got stuck with such a gorgeous, and amazing boy like Finnick. My mind suddenly reflects on what I just thought. Gorgeous? Do I think Finnick is gorgeous? I couldn't possibly _like_ him. He is my best friend. A voice in the back of my head mocks me giddily saying, _why do you always want to be with him_? _Why do you always love it when he's around? His touch always makes you feel warm inside, and his breath on your skin brings life throughout your sad soul._ I try to shake off these thoughts, but staring at him, I nearly agree with them. Finnick _is _gorgeous, and sweet. He understands me, and I couldn't survive without him. Does that mean I _like_ him? I don't entirely know. When I was eight I know I liked him, but now... Do I? No, I don't, I finalize. He is my best friend, _nothing_ more.

I look away before my mind debates with me, and see the sun is now out of sight. I sigh, and stand up. Finnick stands to, wondering why I did. I suddenly feel the yearn to feel his skin against mine before I left. I wrap my arms around the nape of his neck. I pull myself close to him, and he wraps his arms at my lower back. His skin heats my cold skin, and I feel my heart thumping. I lean my head against his chest, and wish this moment could last forever and ever. Finnick still holds me close but mumbles lightly, "Why the hug?"

I breath in heavily, and then exhale. "I have to go," I mumble.

He sighs, and pulls back slightly. "Do you have to?" He asks.

I nod. "My father will actually kill me if I am late." I'm not joking though.

He stares at me concerned. "Is it getting worse?"

I stare at the ground and sigh. I nod, and my eyebrows pull up. My parents have been angry with me, and kicking me out of the house, and locking me in my room. What I didn't tell Finnick was that I am locked in my room right now according to my mother. I sneaked out through my window, and came here.

"Annie," He says wistfully. "Do not put up with this, come with me."

I avert my eyes. "Nero hates me," I say, half laughing. He caresses my cheek and his eyes are sad.

"I will beat the crap out of him if he does anything to you," He says.

I shake my head, and I know Finnick would never do that, he couldn't hurt anyone. I put my hand on his cheek, and he closes his eyes.

"Don't worry," I say, not convincing even myself. "I will be fine." I start to walk away but he quickly grips my hand.

"If you get scared, you know where my home is. Don't be scared for tomorrow, I won't let anyone in the Capitol hurt you," He whispers to me.

I smile weakly, and then run off.

I sprint to down the sand, and go about a half a mile south. I slow down, and breath heavily. I can't take the stress, I can't take it. I bury my face in my hands. I grind my teeth together and continue. No matter what I do I will never be able to stop tomorrow from coming.

It's dark now, and I see a house with a light on in the distance. There was my room. I sprint to the light, and not before long, I am behind my house.

I grip the ivy weaving up to my room along the back of my house. I climb up quickly, and get to my window. It's pushed up high enough for me to squeeze through it. I inhale, and slip through the space, and fall to the ground. I make a loud thump, but don't hear and rushing up the stairs, so I know I'm okay. I stand up and look around. Everything is where I left it, everything is where it should be. This means my parents didn't check my room. I made a fake me out of pillows to try to fool them. I walk to the door and try to open the knob. Locked still.

I walk back to my bed and plop down on it. I sigh and turn off the lamp. My eyes are heavy from all the crying, and I wearily close my eyes. I bite my lip, and wrap my arms around my ribs. I breath heavily, and think about when all the moments I have had with Finnick. My head becomes clouded and soon I am overcome by fatigue.

* * *

><p>Reaping day. I have been nervous for this all my life.<p>

My hands are sweating as I enter the town center. The podium is up ahead, and I see a women with orange hair, unnaturally long eyelashes with pink tips at the end, and an ill-fitting orange blouse and skirt. Her heals are about six inches high, and she waits there, with her arms crossed while we are queuing into our squads: girls on one side, boys on another. She wears a fake smile on her fire engine red lips, but her eyes show impatience. We wait as the mayor makes a speech that never seems to end, and I tug on my dress as he speaks, not listening at all. I just stand there dazed as I wait. Finally the speech comes to the end, and everyone almost seems happy it's done, waiting for the most exhilarating moments to end.

"Welcome everyone!" Parthenia Craftline says giddily. "This is a big day! Today we will pick our two tributes to enter our annual Hunger Games." She pauses for dramatic effect as she darts her head back and forth to everyone.

I get into my spot, and turn my head left and right, and spot Finnick's face looking at mine. He's smiling weakly, and mouths _it's okay_. His eyes are careful as he looks at me. Then I avert my eyes as I stare at the ground, my eyes stinging, ready to burst into tears. I am so scared right now. If I get called, I will die. I know I will. I look up, and feel great rue that I looked down, because now I've lost sight of Finnick, and I feel alone. I stare up at the podium, and see Parthenia standing there.

Her voice sounding excited, like this is an amazing thing, as she says, "As always we will start with the ladies," She says, as she picks up the jar of all the girl's names. "She sticks her hand in and then pauses quickly and adds, "May the odds ever be you favor!" Then her hand goes into the jar. The would seems to stop rotating as those few milliseconds he hands reach into there seems like hours. She grabs a name and pulls it up. This is going to decide one girls fate, whether mine or someone else. She opens the card and my heart is nearly pounding out my chest as I feel great trauma flood over me. Her lips open, and I inhale deeply as she yells, "Calla McFadden!"

I exhale deeply, seeing that the name is not mine. People clap loudly, but I don't because I know this isn't a clapping matter. I see through the slight spacing of bodies a girl with deep auburn hair that is stick straight, and her body strongly built. She walks forward to the podium and I see her face on one of the screens above, as the peacekeepers let go of their grip of her arm, and release her to go up there. Her brown eyes are dazed as she shakes Parthenia's hand. Calla releases her hand and steps back, and her eyes are fierce as she faces forward, knowing the nation is watching her. She looks like a career, and I recognize her as one of the girls in the markets and she's always lifting things, and doing the dirty work. Perhaps she's been training, but I don't know. I haven't really had a life without Finnick, it's like we are in our own little bubble, and no one can enter.

The clapping subsides, and after a few brief moment Parthenia continues, laughing to herself. "Now, for the handsome men," She says. I almost wince, disgusted by her. Her hand hovers over the bowl as all the boys seem to intensely watch. Her hand enters the bowl, and she grabs a name between her index and thumb. Her hand comes up, she opens the paper, and her eyes dart up, almost glowing. Before she can even open her lips my heart drops to my stomach, without even knowing why. Then the name following nearly kills me.

"Finnick Odair!" She yells enthusiastically. I wait for "_I volunteer as tribute_" to come out of someone's mouth, but nothing happens. Not a sound. Then I see Finnick's face clearly through the space of the girls next to me, and see his eyebrows curve up, and his eyes darting around almost nervously. The clapping starts and he walks up to the podium, and under all the noise, I moan as tears start to come into my eyes, as I see my best friend on the podium.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! I hoped you liked it, and I left a cliff hanger sorry:)<strong>

**I hope that you liked it, I'm excited about this story, and I want it to be super cute.  
><strong>

**Please review and thanks to everyone who has, that's so nice, and it makes me really happy you enjoyed my story.**

**Thanks again!  
><strong>


	4. Promises To Be Kept

**Hey guys, here's chapter four of Moment In Time! **

**I hope I did this relatively well, and you like it!**

**So, I saw the Hunger Games the movie at midnight, and I first I was extremely disappointed, but then I saw it again, and I thought it was relatively good. Like three stars out of four. I mean, I'm a Hunger Games obsess-o so whenever they got something wrong my friend and I would spaz cause it was really annoying. Waiting to see the movie was the most fun part though, we made friends with some random people and it was really fun! The hunger games are everywhere, and I'm kinda freaked out, but excited. Sorry, I know you don't wanna hear about my personal life, but yeah the movie was okay. They left a lot out, but the games were extremely accurate, and I got freaked out.**

**None of these characters belong to me, but Parthenia, and Nero. **

**Without further ado, Chapter Four! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Finnick/

I stand there mortified. It takes me a moment to comprehend what just happened. My name was just called, and now I'm waiting for someone to call out "I volunteer". Though the air is silent and tense. I stare at the ground and wait. I know everyone is watching me, and when at least ten seconds have passed, and the clapping starts, I know no one will volunteer for me. No one is coming to save me.

I frown for a moment, and dart my head around. Everyone's eyes are glued to me, like I'm some sort of monster. My heart begins to pound, and I know now I need to go up. I keep my head up, and slowly walk to the podium, as if it's the grim reaper calling for me to come.

I get to the steps, and Parthenia Craftline's eyes glisten as she looks at me. Her smile is huge, almost larger than ever. She walks up to me in small, swift steps. I'm sure she would run if she could, but her tight skirt prevents her from doing so. She grasp my hands and shakes them eagerly, almost too eagerly. I shake back, a fake smile on my face. I have to seem confident get get sponsors, to survive. I let go of her hand, and then walk up next to Calla. I stare at her through the corner of my eye, and recognize her from the market. She has auburn hair that reaches her waist, and a small button nose. Her lips are formed into a straight line as she waits. She is probably gorgeous to anyone else, but to me, I can't find her beauty. I just find a competitor. I listen as the clapping subsides, and in the crowd, I catch a small glimpse of Annie's face. Her expression is sad, and I see tears forming in her eyes. My heart nearly breaks as I see her, and I need to avert my eyes to stay composed.

I feel the camera on my face, and know my competitors are probably watching me right now. I straighten up a bit, but I don't know how intimidating I am. I'm pretty tall, and still growing, and I'm pretty strong I guess. I'm only fourteen though, so how tall and tough could I be?

I wait there, and our mentor comes up. I stare at the ground, and expect to see some man's giant feet come into my view, but instead I find dainty small ones that are wearing slippers. I pick my eyes up to see an around seventy-year old woman, Mags. Why is she here? I look at her confused, and cock my head. She is, well, older. Why don't we get a young mentor, or someone else? Mags turns her head and meets my eyes. Her eyes are a bit remorseful, under her wrinkles in her skin. She shakes my hand, but the way she looks at me makes me feel like she is my grandmother. She gives me a sense of belonging and comfort. I never knew my grandmother, she died before I met her. I guess how I feel right now to Mags, I wonder if maybe she will become a grandmother-like figure in my life, if I were to survive. Mags releases my hand and walks away. She shakes Calla's hand, and then stands beside Calla and looks forward.

Now anthem begins, as it always does, and I place my right hand over my hand. The song is old, and it's plays with static almost overcoming the sound of the orchestra playing. I listen to the music, but I'm dazed. What could this mean? I could die in a matter of weeks, or actually about one week, or maybe even less than a week. My eyes widen for a second, and I look at the ground, almost in shock. My days are numbered. I could be dead in a matter of days. This fact hits me like a ton of bricks being thrown at me. My lips part as I try to absorb all this pressure that has just been placed on my shoulder. I could not die; I promised Annie, but I didn't think that the odds were really in my favor... I can't promise anything to Annie, now that I'm in this position.

I tighten my jaw as the song comes to the end, and the center starts to clear ever so slightly. Calla and I immediately look at Mags with a big question mark planted on our faces. Mags face darts from my face to Calla's, and she places a hand lightly against our backs. "Now," She says, her voice like velvet. "You two go to rooms where family and friends will visit you."

My stomach seems to tie into a knot right then and there. Who would visit me? My mother perhaps. Nero would, my mom would make him. Would Annie? Would she have the bravery to do it? I feel bad thinking so, but I don't believe I will be seeing Annie. Based on how she looked at the reaping, she didn't look in such good condition. She didn't look...Secure. I want her to come, and say I will fight to win for her, and only her. I want to tell her a million things that I've always wanted to tell her, and the thought of her not coming, and not being able to tell her, nearly breaks my heart.

Mags leads us to the rooms which are behind the reaping podium. She walks Calla to her room, and me to mine. Mags opens the door for me, and lets me in. She is in utter silence, but it's nice. I believe she knows better than to say a flamboyant, "It's okay! You'll win this thing!" That's perhaps the last thing I want to year in a moment like this. Anything anyone says is like a buzzing to my ears, worthless comments and such. I think Parthenia tried to say something to me while she was shaking my hands, but I didn't hear her, or wasn't listening. Mags waits until I am fully in the room, nods at me quickly, then shuts the door.

The room is dark, and ahead of me is a loveseat with crimson cushions and a golden support holding it up. Directly across from it, is a single chair that is black. I walk over to the single chair, knowing that's where I was to be, and sit in it. I feel so alone in it and chair has a hostile feeling to it that is undeniable. I recline in it and rest my hands on the arms of the chair. I peer around the room and look at it's high quality features. The curtains covering the pale light are maroon colored, and are thicker than any blanket that I have ever slept in. The floor is covered with a rug that is turquoise, and has green imbedded in it's stitching to create a design of swirly seaweed. The walls are cream colored, and there are lamps around that have not yet been turned on. I see tissues, and then I roll my eyes. How typical. I know that the capitol has provided all this furniture for us, probably because the capitol takes a liking toward district four tributes. We are commonly victorious and perhaps that made the capitol decide to make our room extra comfortable for our intense tributes. I feel something else though, as I glance around the room. I feel like the capitol is mocking us by providing the tributes with the items from the capitol. It feels like they are trying to welcome me into their new environment, and are giving me a "sneak peak" of what's to come. I think to myself in halfhearted humor, where's the dead bodies and bloodbaths? Where is everything that we _know _we are entering?

Annoyance pangs me as I scowl at my surroundings. I dislike the capitol at such a high rate sometimes. It felt funny getting worked up over furniture when what's to come is far more dreadful than velvet chairs that actually support your back, or curtains that actually block the light.

I sit, drowned in my own thoughts, worries, and anger until the door squeaks open, and I see a black silhouette appear. Then, as the figure walks out of the streaming light, and the door closes, I see my mother there. In the bad light I examine her face and see tears have been streaming down her cheeks; the we trails remaining from before. Her blue eyes are pink at the rim, and her nose is red as she sniffles. She pushes a strand of hair out of her face, and back into her sleek pony tail as she lets out a slight sob. I see her and my heart nearly melts. I have never seen my mom in this type of condition until now. Her lips are curved into a frown, and her cheeks are rosy from holding in all the sobs. I run to her and give her a large hug. She grabs my neck and buries her face in my chest. Then she looks up at me, her lips parted as she rests her hands on my cheek. "My dear boy," She murmurs. "I'm so sorry."

I manage a weak my smile as I shrug and a calming, "It's okay," slips out of my lips. It doesn't seem real to me. The reply just seems like words. I guide her to the loveseat and sit her down in it. Then I get up and move my way over to my chair. She grabs my hand, and grips it tightly and rubs her thumb in circles by my thumb. She cries for a few moments, and I just wait, watching her in somber. She tries to speak a few times, and then is overcome by sobs. After a couple attempts she manages, "Fin, honey," Then she breaks down again.

I look at our hands intertwined with each other, and realize that I'm trying to comfort her, when it was supposed to be vice versa. Nevertheless, I couldn't watch my mom in this state, so I exhale, and mumble honestly, "It's okay Mother, you don't have to-"

My mother cuts me off sharply as she lets go of my hands and says quickly, "No let me finish dammit!" I close my mouth immediately. I know she didn't mean that in a mean way, I believe actually she was talking more to herself than me. She composes herself as she wipes her eyes and tucks some loose hairs behind her ears. "Finnick," She breaths, calming down. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," She cries. She sees my confused face, and elaborates. "I was not there for you as a child, and that wasn't fair to you. I should've been a better mother... I should've let you have a childhood while it lasted. I was upset by your father's death... And I was just so young and careless. I'm so proud of you, and you've turned out to be a great man. I want you to know that I love you, and I always will. Fight as hard as you can out there. I will be cheering for you, alright?" She says, smiling weakly now. I nod, and smile back.

"I love you too Mama," I manage. She makes a slight squeal when I say "mama", and I just avert my eyes quickly before I see her cry.

Then the door squeaks open, and a peacekeeper's grim voice says gruffly, "Next visitor has to go now if you want to finish with everyone."

My mother yelps and complains that she spent to much time crying, but I assure her it's fine. She gives me a big hug, and then I watch her petite self walk off. Perhaps for the last time...

Next, Nero walks in, as expected. I'm sure he didn't want to come, but my mother probably had a fit and made him. I see his huge muscular body walk in as he comes over to me. He doesn't sit in the loveseat, but keeps his distance. His eyes are narrowed as he stares at me. I look at the ground, waiting for him to say something, anything. Silence wallows between us for about a half a minute, and he finally utters, "You're lucky."

My eyes shoot up, as I spit out a cruel, "_What?"_

He rolls his eyes, as if the reasoning is so simple, but I am completely bewildered. I thought going into an arena of death is a bad thing, but apparently not. "Father was picked, you know that right?" I nod. My father was picked and I didn't know that until a couple years ago. We used to live in a victor's house, but my father died and Snow kicked us out of the house and put us in the one we have now. Personally, I like this one better, but it was devastating for everyone else in my family. My brother Lancen volunteered to try and get us back in a victor's house, but he died in the games. Nero purses his lips and says, "I wanted to volunteer when I was eighteen, to keep on the tradition, but some bastard did it before I could. So I guess I ruined the Odair legacy. We were all supposed to be picked." He sneers slightly at the thought of him being left out.

I glare at him, and exclaim, "Nero, this legacy is not a good thing to be kept. Our brother died from this, why would you want the same fate?" How could he not understand what he says is foolish.

He sighs as he whispers, "I don't. I wanted to start a new Odair legacy, because the one that Lacen started sucks. I wanted to win. I felt like if I won, if you go reaped, so would you, and my children would carry it on." I begin to understand, and he further comprehends what he means. "I don't believe winning is about being impulsive, and being smart. I think most of the people win because they have pride in themselves, and their family, or their district." He stares at me, almost a little bitterly. "I think you are lucky for being able to start that." He says.

"How do you know I'll win?" I say. He shrugs slightly, though I nod, understanding now. I wouldn't consider myself lucky, but he has a point. I sit there waiting, for him to say something else, or for me to say something else, but nothing comes to mind. Nero walks over to me, gives me a pat on the back, then turns to leave.

The door closes, and I wait there for probably half a minute. Then I stare at the ground, and think for a bitter moment, perhaps I'm done. Perhaps Annie would not be coming. Anger raged through my veins as I scowl to the floor. She couldn't be strong when I need her most. It is selfish of her not to come. I snarl at the ground and listen to the silence.

Then the door flings open and I look up to see Annie right before she wraps her arms around me. It takes me a moment to catch up to reality, but I wrap my arms around her too. I immediately regret that I thought she wasn't going to come. She rubs her hands along my spine and I hear her breathing heavily. We remain that way for a moment before she picks up her head and I see her. She's not crying now, or at least for the last ten minutes because her eyes aren't puffy or red. Her tan cheeks are flushed, and her nose under the little amount of freckles is a slight red color. She stares at me seriously for a moment, and then she smiles weakly. Her hands reach into the pockets of her dress, and pulls something out. Her right hand is gripping something hard, and she holds it out. She slowly loosens her grip on the object, and I see the sea shell we met on the first day we saw each other. She said it was good luck, and made me keep it because she said I needed it. But how did she get it? It was on my dresser this morning and I forgot to take it. Maybe that is why I got reaped; I forgot to take my good luck charm.

I grab it out of her hands from it and ask her, "How did you get this? It was in my room."

She blushes and admits lightly, "I climbed up the tree by your room, and went into your room through your window." She laughs at my shocked expression, and then she smiles. "Now you can't die, you have our pinkie swear, _and_ your good luck charm. In our rule book, it is technically impossible to fail." She stares at me while I examine at it and I see a thick string hanging off of it. I give her a questioning look and she responds quietly, "The gamemakers allow one object from your country to wear or have, so I thought you could use this." She pauses and lets me look at it. "I thought it might've been easier for you to wear it if it was a necklace, and it would be less likely to lose," She whispers. She asks me quietly, "So will you wear it?" She looks at me hopeful, and I nod. I take it and I put it in my pocket.

I stare at her, and feel a lump in my throat. To think I'd never see her again. I reach out my hand and place it on her cheek. She leans into my touch and closes her eyes. "Annie," I say quietly, "I'm still scared, even though I know this is good luck. I don't know what's going to happen in there. There has got to be twenty three other tributes who have good luck charms. I might die, I can't promise you anything. I'll try though..." I say quietly. Her eyes shoot open and she looks at me wearily.

"Fin, I believe in you; you're stronger than all the others, and smarter. You can use your net skills to trap people, and you're good with knifes, you use them with the fish. And you're a fast runner, we know that." She pauses, and her hands touch my neck. "Please just come home, if you can." She says, her voice shaky. She places her hand on my cheek, and rubs her thumb on my jawline and smiles sadly. "I'll be waiting every day from ten until two, until you come back."

With that I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes. I grip her hard, because I never want to let her go. I never want to leave her. I breathe heavily and she leans her head on my chest. I know my heart is beating fast, and I know that hers is too. She slowly releases me and she kisses my head for about three seconds, and I smile at the feeling of her lips on my skin. It feels warm and I feel happy for the first moment in the last hour. She hadn't ever kissed me in any way shape or form. Though she knows that we love each other, in a complicated way. She pulls away from my head, and whispers, "Something to remember me by, when you're at the capitol with all those pretty girls."

I snort, knowing none of them could compare to her natural beauty. No one could compare to her amazing personality, and the magic within her soul. I look at her hands and see they are trembling so I quickly grasp them and look at her in the eyes. This is so hard for me, and I bet it's just as hard for her. "I'll come back for you, Annie." I whisper and I pull her back into my arms again.

Then the door to our room opens and the peacekeeper comes in and immediately grabs Annie by the waist without warning. He starts dragging her away, and she looks at me frantically. She says quickly, "Finnick, I'll see you soon okay-and whenever you get lonely in the games know I'm thinking of you!" She says, and I nod start to stream down her face, and I feel my heart melt.

My one beacon of hope is being dragged out of the room. "Annie!" I say, and I quickly try to run to her and grab her hand, but the peacekeeper pushes her through the door.

She yells, "I-" but the door is shut before she can finish. I back away from the door and look at it dazed. I may never know what she was going to say. I pull the shell out of my pocket and stare at it. This will give me good luck, and I will win. For her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay<strong>**, I hope you liked it! I tried to make it kinda sad, but Finnick has to be strong because he's, well, Finnick.**

**I really hope you like it, and as always please review. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I hope you like my story! :)**

**-New Lights  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. It was the hardest to right because I'm trying to make the story go fast and stuff. I hope you like my chapter, and please review because that makes me happy :)

Your opinions mean a lot to me as always!

I've been having computer malfunctions so yeah... :(

As always I dont own any of these characters accept Cassandra, Parthenia, and yeah other people, you'll know who it is.

Thanks for clicking on my story!

* * *

><p>Finnick/

I sit in my room at the Capitol, my expressions blank, but my mind is racing. I just slouch my shoulders on the golden satin sheets, my hands slightly pinching the fabric below me as a stress reliever. But nothing is relieving my stress, nothing is helping me calm down in this moment. I clutch the seashell to my chest and close my eyes. I take a few breaths, and try to feel some magic radiating off the shell, but I receive nothing at the moment.

I would miss her, enough said. Though right now I just have to figure some way that will guarantee I would win.

I stare at the clock beside me and see the seconds go by. The red hand moves slow, slower than usual-I swear. I listen to the ticking sound it makes and it racks my brain mocking me. I've been finding myself eager for the games to just start, even though I know that's ridiculous. I just want to get them over with, even if it means dying sooner. The wait is unbearable, there's no doubt about it.

Pressure is building up in me, and I sometimes find myself clutching the necklace trying to calm myself, and remember why I have to get home, I have to win. Annie is waiting for me, and this is probably no doubt hard for her too. I can't leave her, I'm all she has. She's the only reason I want to live with such great passion.

Everyone is counting on me, everyone is supporting me, but only one person matters.

I need to get out of this room now, or else my thoughts will eat me alive. I release my clench on the covers and stand up. I take rushed steps to the door, eager to get out of the room. I grab the crystal doorknob, and turn it quickly.

I have already been awestruck by all the food and drinks they have here, and that phase of astonishment has faded. There was plenty of time to be awestruck on the train. It's fizzled to the point where I find everything a nusciennce, like Snow is mocking four and trying to fixate one last glimpse of luxury in your mind, making you forget why you are fighting.

Calla is swept away by amazement, constantly admiring all the food she finds, and eating each pastry in sight. Mags warns her the affect this may take place in the arena, but she brushes off the concerns and say she'll train so the weight would be soon burned.

I now ignore them as I walk down the hall slowly, and quietly. I don't even know where I'm going, I don't even know what is the point of leaving my room. Everyone is asleep, or I think they are. I just need to get out of there, and find something relatively calming, but everything is anything but. I find a seat by the window overlooking the city, and stare at the bright lights below. There are people down there probably worshipping the games, stocking up on extra food to eat while watching this so called joyous event. It just amazes me how they believe it's so entertaining that kids are killing each other, it's actually a bit scary.

I put my hands over my ears to try and block out the sound, but the cheers bounce back and forth in my head.

I squeeze my eyes shut and try to go back, back to District Four, where I can see Annie. Where I can hold her hand, and never let her go. I clutch my necklace again, and feel comfort this time.

* * *

><p>Cassandra brushes my hair with a thin comb, and just goes on and on about the capitol.<p>

Her long purple eye lashes go out about an inch with little green bead-like objects hang off the end of them. Her eyes and painted all around the circumference purple, and faded slightly pinker as it reaches the inner corners of the eye. Her lips are pink, with purple lip liner, and her cheeks have been brushed with a bronze color. Her hair is straight, and reaches only her jawline, and her bangs reach her overly thin eyebrows.

She grins at me and says, "I'm so happy I'm your stylist Finnick, you're already so handsome, I barely have to do any touching up!" Her voice is very sophisticating sounding, and it's on the lower side, but something about the way she said that to me just made me uncomfortable.

"Thanks," I imply politely.

She grins, revealing her straight white teeth.

"So," She says, placing her hand on her knee, probably purposely to draw attention to it, but fails. I refuse to look. "The chariots are tonight, and this is where everyone first gets to see you; this is a very important moment. We are going to make you irresistible, those Capitol girls will go crazy over you."

"So what is our theme?" I ask. "Or what am I wearing is the better question?"

"Well, this year we are going to make it so you're wearing a tunic, with sand literally attached to it!" She squeals, her voice flamboyant. "It's the strangest thing, but it's new technology and I just love it! We are going to incorporate sea shells in it, and maybe like a starfish! Your hair is going to be brushed with sand, and this is going to be draped over with blue netting. It's absolutely perfect!" Her grin is unshakeable. Honestly the idea wasn't too appealing to me, but I wasn't much of a boy of fashion. I just let her rip, and do whatever she wants.

She gives me the suit, and leaves me to give me privacy to put it on. Once finished I'm surrounded by my make up team, one to gel my hair back, another to adjust my outfit, and someone to fix up any flaws on me missed.

Cassandra grabs my necklace, with the shell, and says sweetly, "Oh, no need for this correct?"

She grips it in her hands, and is about to yank it off but I quickly yell, "No! I can't take this off!"

Cassandra shrugs and gets back to her work.

When I get into the chariot, I feel ridiculous; sand is falling off my tunic in chunks, and my hair feels annoying with all the grains in it. I wish I was back home to have Annie tousle the unbearable and itchy sand out of my hair, or to soak it out in the ocean.

I await next to Calla, who seems the contrary to me. She holds a mirror next to her, admiring her auburn hair in it's waves, and the make up put on her face. She's wearing nearly the same thing as me, but as a dress."Don't you just love it?" She says giddily. "All the attention?"

I just stare at her blankly. She's older than me, she should understand how ridiculous she seems right now.

After a few moments the chariots are being rounded up, and she lightly tosses it to her mentor, who is gushing over how amazing she looks. His yellow eyes glistening at how amazing he thinks his creation is. Compared to districts one and two, we are pitiful. They always have the best costumes and stylists.

The horses jolt us forward, and we clutch the sides for support. We wait while district one goes out, followed by two, and then three, then we enter out to the big arena full of capitol people.

Their cheering is loud and then when we come out, the sound of woman and girls high pitched screams fill the air. At first I am scared something went wrong, a horse got injured or someones wardrobe had a malfunction, but then I see a girl screaming at my face in the screen above me, and noticed nothing went wrong. They were cheering for me. Or much more, how I look.

* * *

><p>"Finnick, the key to survival is sponsors," Mags tells me when I ask how to survive after the chariots. Calla had excused herself, Parthenia left to touch up her hair. Cassandra and Pantine, Calla's stylist, both have to work on what we'll wear during the interview.<p>

"How do I get sponsors?" I ask, honestly not getting it.

"You have to be likable," She says calmly. She looks at me, and says carefully, "Now Fin, the girls here actually love you. Did you hear them when you came out in the chariot?" I nod, noticing that. "I should say you just have to fit the part they desire for you, though just be yourself. Don't let the Capitol change you, and I'm not supposed to be saying this, but I'm serious."

I nod. "What should I do in the training room?"

"Don't show off, but don't let them think you're a piece of, excuse me, crap. You want alliances, you don't want to be on your own because that's when you're the most vulnerable." She says.

"I won't look vulnerable, trust me. I'm good with a spear and knife."

"Show the gamemakers that when your tested, show them what you can do kid," She says. Then she gets up, and yawns, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed now." She walks away, and goes into her room. She's very strange but smart. I smile and laugh to myself. Mags, who'd have thought she is so smart?

* * *

><p>Training is always a blur for me, and I train in the knots section most of the time, and stay away from one and two. They often enjoy to intimidate others by showing off their skills and hanging out in a pack. Calla is with them to my surprise, and has actually proven herself as a great fighter during training, showing her strength with strength and incredible aim. I wonder how she learned all these skills, being in the market and such.<p>

I go and practice with the bow and arrows, and go right after the girl from two named Dazel, and she is most definitely talented in this area. I, however, fail miserably, not even close to hitting the figure of a person. I sigh slightly and put down the bow and arrow, knowing I've just shown a weakness unintentionally.

Then I turn, and all the careers, including Calla, are staring at me with a smirk.

With boldness, I go up to them, and say, "What's so funny?"

The boy from one, whose name is Jarek, is tall and strong, with brown hair that's a bit too long on him, and hazel eyes snickers. "You're going to die out there, that's all."

I look at them blankly. "That's where you're wrong, I'm smarter than you think. I thought some of you may have known that," I say, shooting a stare towards Calla.

She ignores it bluntly, and smiles at Jarek.

Jarek laughs, "I bet you won't last a second in the games. You'll probably suck so bad. What's your skill anyway?"

Inside anger rose, who could think that I couldn't fight? I am strongly built and damn right I can fight. I gave him a snarl, and turn around and go to the spears. The figure in front of me stands composed, and together. I grab on to the spear and grip in my hand, and think back to the time Annie and I went fishing, and she made me try and spear fish out of the water with a trident. I showed potential then, and I know I still have it. I look at the figure and turn to the boy from one. I point my finger to him, and then to the figurine in front of me. He laughs, but I ignore him. Then I take the spear and with a quick thrust the head falls off, and then another cutting off the arm. I slash off the other arm and then stick the spear in the chest, all of this in less than five seconds. They are impressed, but not enough, so I go over to the knifes section, and since no one is there, I go immediately. I grab the knifes and hold them in my hand. Just like fishing, I think in my head. The figures all wait there in a line, each one windowing the other. I grab a knife and throw it to the one in front of me, hitting the chest, then the one to the left, hitting it in the neck area. Then the one to the right, hitting the neck, then I hit the last row hitting everyone in the center, representing the heart.

I turn needless to say they are shocked. I smirk at Calla and then walk away. I walk over to them and look at them all. I'm only fourteen, so of course they all tower over me, but right now I have the upper hand. "So I suck at bow and arrow, but if I have a knife or a spear, you better say your prayers. All of you," I glare at Calla, and know I won't be making any alliances with her.

* * *

><p>For the scores I pull off a ten. I used my spearing skills, and I know I've officially intimidated one and two. They all got nines or tens, and Calla even came off with an eight.<p>

Tonight is the interview, and I practice with Mags all day. I've come to like her a lot, she mentors really well, and she knows what she's talking about. She decided I should play the heartthrob kind of guy, only because I'll get the most sponsors.

"This is extremely important," She says to me. "You have to make them like you or you might as well just die here and now."

I underestimated Mags, she puts it to you straight, no beating around the bush.

"So now is the time to show them why they should like me," I say. She smiles at this, and nods.

"Don't tell Calla but I'm rooting for you, Fin," She says. I know she doesn't like Calla, even before she said this. Between annoyed exchanged glance when she squeals about the Capitol, or when she snarls at an unintelligible comment Calla says. "The odds are actually in your favor," Mags whispers.

The time comes for me to get dressed with Cassandra, and of course she complements me in a way that is the slightest bit uncomfortable. Cassandra finishes and she says, "Your eyes are absolutely amazing!" She gives me a mirror and I stare at my reflection. "I bet all the girls will be breathless over you!"

My eyes are interesting, I guess. I have never seen anyone else with eyes quite like mine, but I've never really thought about it before this. I just shake off the comment and try and clear my head, readying myself for Caeser's questions.

Cassandra dresses me in a tight fitted suit that's blue, and has a a light blue design that is swirly representing waves on the cuffs of the jacket. She let's my hair stay natural and normal.

I wait in line, with Calla in front of me. She's in a blue dress that's short in the front, and slowly get's longer in the back. The top has flowy ruffels, and sparkles on the torso. Her hair is in a brait that looks complicated, but beautiful. Her eyes are rimmed with purple to bring out the slight green in them, and her lips are painted pink.

The show starts and I watch the television above. Caeser make's his trademark smile and yells, "Welcome to the interviews!" He explains the importance of this as he does about everything Hunger Games-related.

Once he's done talking, he yells for the girl from one. She goes up in her short dress with feathers at the bottom. She brags about her skills and gushes about the capitol. The interview itself is totally forgettable, but because she's from one, people automatically like her. Next Jarek goes. He stands there tall and proud and says how amazed and happy he is to represent his district. Next Dazel goes, with her brown hair in a bun on top of her head. She stands there with her red lips in a grin, and her brown eyes glistening. She explains her strengths, and why she likes her mentor. The boy from two is next, and he says he's smart, quick, strong, and fierce. The girl and boy from three are saying the same thing, but have no effect on the audience, because they aren't a career district.

Now it's Calla's turn.

"Ladies and gentleman introducing Calla!" Caeser yells, and Calla runs out. Her dimples are showing and her eyes are shining as she stares at the audience. "Why hello Calla!" He says.

"Hey Ceaser!" She says, grinning back. "How are you?"

"Good, good, how about you Calla?" He replies.

"I'm wonderful Caeser, the capitol is gorgeous, and I'm living on top of the world!" She exclaims. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"I'm glad you like it Calla!" He says. "What's your favorite part about the Capitol?"

She smiles and looks up for a minute. "Well, everything is grand, but the apartments are absolutely ravishing!"

He smiles and says, "Why?"

"Well everything is like magic, and the tecnology is wonderful!"

Caeser smiles and says, "So the technology is like magic."

She laughs at nothing and says, "Yes it is. If I touch a random button I'm always surprised by what happens next!"

Caeser laughs and crosses his leg across his other one. "I think we all know what that feels like!" He says, and the audience laughs. Are their brains in jars? How is this funny? "Now, why do you think you're likely to win the games?" Finally, a reasonable question.

She pretends to think, but I can tell in her eyes that she already knows the answer. "Well, I'm persistant, confident, quick minded, strong, and clever. I can deal with a bad situation, and I can show no mercy."

He nods interested. "What do you think about Finnick, the boy you came here with?"

This has got to be good.

She smiles sweetly, "Finnick is not a person to mess with. He's smart, and he's so cool. I'm definately excited to see how well he does!"

I gape at the television. What is up with this girl?

Caeser nods. "Well isn't that great! I'm excited now!" He smiles and asks, his voice more intimate, "Is there anyone you want to win for at home?"

She nods quickly, saying softly, "My mother. I want to make her proud."

Ceaser smiles, "Thank you Calla, and I bid you good luck!"

She smiles, and she walks off.

Now it's my turn. "Now ladies and gentleman, Mr. Finnick Odair!"

I gulp and walk out to the audience. A smile is planted on my face, but my eyes dart nervously back and forth as I walk up. I go to the chair and sit down, my heart pounding.

"So Finnick, how do you like the Capitol?" He asks.

I smile fakely, but try to stay myself. "It's nice, and different. It's very different from what I'm used to."

Caeser looks at me curious, "What are you used too?"

I think for a moment. Myself... "On the beach, hanging out, I love swimming and fishing, and tying knots a lot." My voice is humble, but strong. "I think the I'm just not used to the scene I guess." I hear the girls sigh.

"That's the life, being on the beach right?" Ceaser chuckles wistfully. Then he asks, "So why do you think you have patential?"

I smile and think for a moment. "I have motivation. Other than just pride."

"Is it someone at home?" He asks.

I nod. "Yes."

"Is it a girl?"

"Yes." I hear the crowd sigh wistfully.

"I see she's very special to you," He says.

"Yes, very much so. I've spent my whole life with her, and I promised I'd come back." A few girls moan in the crowd.

"So this isn't your mother correct?" Ceaser jokes and the crowd bursts out laughing.

I smile and say, "No, it's not my mother. I mean, I want to win for her of course. And my brother, but also her."

Caeser raises his eyebrows, "Is this girl special in the way I think so?"

I look at the ground. I spoke the truth now. "Well, I've loved her, but didn't really realize it until now. I don't know if I'll be back to tell her." I smile a little. "I just hope I can see her again."

The audience sighs, and the girls just moan. I look at Mags and she winks at me.

"Well Finnick, I bet any girl here would die to be with you correct?" Caeser says. The audience screams and I blush.

"I'd be honored to be with any of you girls," I lie easily. "But I hope I can see this one girl again, and tell her how I feel about her face to face."

* * *

><p>Annie/

I gasp as I watch the television. Did he just... Yes. I stare at the boy on the television is horror. He does love me. He's wearing the necklace right now, I see it. He remembered to wear it!

I feel my eyes water up and my lips tremble. He loves me. Anger rises in me-why didn't he tell me? I bury my face in my hands. Oh my gosh, I love him too, and he might die. He'll never know how I feel towards him. I can't believe this.

"I hope she loves me back," Finnick whispers.

I stare at the television, and know he's talking about me. I just know for sure, who else would he be talking about.

I look at the boy I love, and feel my heart pound. I run away from the town square and run through the streets. I spint and until my feet hit the sand, and I run until I hit the water in my feet where it barely reaches my feet. I cry hard now. I bite my lip brush some hair out of my face. He needs to win, he needs to live, I hope I see him again so I can go up to him and scream at the top of my lungs, Finnick, I love you more than anything in my life.

I guess I just figured it out too late.

* * *

><p>End of chapter five.<p>

I left it off on a kind of cliff hanger, and I hope it was relatively cute.

I really hope you guys liked this chapter, my computer was being a complete spaz, but I still posted. Please review, and thank you soooo much to everyone who has, it's made me super happy, and I hope you liked this chapter.

This chapter was a bit rushed but I really just wanted to get Finnick into the arena, which will be next chapter. There will also be more Mags.

Thanks for reading and please, again Review.

-New Lights


End file.
